Roommate
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Hanya drabble ringan nan gaje, tentang Fyodor Dostoyevsky dan teman sekamarnya yang absurd, Nikolai Gogol. / warn: boardingschool!AU, nyerempet BL


**Roommate**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri-sensei and Harukawa-sensei**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: hint!NikoFyo**

 **Genre: friendship? Hint!romance? idk :" (yg pasti humornya nggak kesampaian :''v)**

 **Warn:GAJE, absurd, OOC (maybe), typo yang tak sengaja terketik, boardingschool!AU, hint!NikoFyo, nyerempet BL, dialog non-baku, dll**

 **Berminat review?**

 **~o~**

1.

Punya teman sekamar yang kadar keabsurdannya tinggi itu nggak gampang.

Bayangkan, dalam waktu yang sama sekali tidak pernah kau sangka, seperti saat sedang asik mengerjakan tugas di meja belajar, tiba-tiba seseorang memelukmu dari belakang tanpa announcement sama sekali. Bukan apa sih, tapi risih aja. Kalau sama-sama kaum perempuan ya tak masalah, tapi kalau sama-sama makhluk berbatang?

"Ish, Nikolai," Fyodor melirik sambil mencoba mendorong Nikolai agar menjauh, setelah kejadian absurd sebagaimana yang sudah kukatakan di atas.

"Nggak mau~!" Nikolai keukeuh memeluk, tidak peduli kalau pemuda yang dipeluknya sangat merasa keberatan.

Namanya Nikolai Gogol, 15 tahun, kelas 1 SMA di Yokohama Boarding High School. Absurd tingkat akut, dengan orientasi seksual yang masih dipertanyakan mengingat hobinya yang suka main peluk teman sekamarnya tanpa ijin.

Fyodor meringis, jelas merasa risih karena dipeluk oleh makhluk absurd yang sialnya adalah teman sekamarnya sendiri. Ingin menggetok pakai botol minum isi setengah yang ada dalam jangkauannya, namun pemuda Rusia itu yakin sekali kalau Nikolai pasti akan semakin brutal memeluk. Tapi Fyodor juga masih harus mengerjakan tugas matematikanya kalau tidak mau kena sembur oleh Guru Matematika Maha Galak bernama Kunikida Doppo.

"Nikolai, lepas," dahi si surai pirang didorong pelan pakai pulpen mekanik, "tugasku belum selesai."

"Aah, nanti aja~" balas Nikolai, masih memeluk, "dikerjain besok kan juga bisa~"

"Mana bisa dikerjain pas jam sarapan."

"Bisa."

"Nggak."

"Bisa."

"Nggak, Nikolai—"

"Pokoknya bisa," pelukan dieratkan, "pokoknya sekarang aku ingin meluk Dos-kun. Aku nggak terima penolakan."

Kalimat terakhir dilayangkan dengan nada khas anak kecil. Fyodor, entah kenapa, akhirnya menurut dan tidak melawan lagi.

~o~

2.

"Aku duluan yang mandi, ya?"

"Aku."

"Aku aja napa?"

Mandi pagi di hari Senin itu sebuah keharusan, karena banyak kegiatan dimulai pada hari itu. Harus bangun pagi kalau tidak mau rebutan kamar mandi dengan teman sekamar. Tapi kalo sama-sama bangun telat ya repot juga, mana kamar mandi cuman ada satu di tiap kamar asrama.

Fyodor dan Nikolai sudah pegang handuk masing-masing. Keduanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil terus mendebatkan soal siapa yang mandi lebih dulu.

"Aku duluan, plis!" seru Nikolai, "hari ini ada jadwalnya Pak Fukuzawa—plus aku belum ngerjain tugasnya kemaren!"

"Kita sekelas, Nikolai—berarti aku juga ada jadwalnya Pak Fukuzawa!" balas Fyodor sengit.

"Pokoknya aku!"

"Nggak! Aku duluan!"

Fyodor Dostoyevsky tidak mau mengalah, Nikolai Gogol apalagi.

"Udah jam setengah delapan nih!" Fyodor menyambar kenop pintu, "aku duluan!"

"Nggaaakkk!" Nikolai buru-buru menahan, "nggak boleh!"

"Ngalah napa!"

"Gak!"

Keduanya saling menatap sengit, mirip dua bocah TK yang saling berebut krayon. Absurd, tapi itu kenyataannya.

Nikolai menghela napas. "Ya udah," ucapnya, "aku gak mau telat, jadi ayo mandi bareng!"

Fyodor diam, menggeleng kuat tanda tak terima.

"Pilih telat atau mandi bareng?!"

Pada akhirnya Fyodor mengalah dan membiarkan Nikolai mandi duluan—ogah dia mandi bareng Nikolai, ntar dikira belok. Nikolai nyengir senang, lantas berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan mandi duluan.

~o~

3.

Untuk kalian yang hobi baca fanfiction di situs-situs terkenal, mungkin sudah pernah membaca kisah tentang si tokoh utama yang berubah menjadi anak kecil karena insiden beragam. Well, itu bukan sekedar kisah fiksi belaka. Itu benar-benar terjadi, dan pernah menimpa salah satu siswa di Yokohama Boarding High School yang sedang praktek di lab kimia.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Pak Mori berteriak begitu sebuah asap putih tiba-tiba memenuhi lab.

Seorang siswa membukakan jendela lab, lalu asap putih itu berangsur menghilang. Sekarang semuanya kembali terlihat jelas.

"Lho?" Fyodor menoleh begitu tidak mendapati Nikolai yang tadi ada di sampingnya. Manik violetnya sedikit membulat begitu menemukan bocah 5 tahun dengan pakaian yang sangat kedodoran terduduk di lantai lab. "Kok ada bocah?"

Kajii, si nyetrik maniak IPA tiba-tiba mendekat. "Mirip si Nikolai..." ucapnya.

"Nikolai?" 

Lalu diketahui kalau bocah bersurai pirang itu adalah Nikolai Gogol—menurut pengakuannya sendiri. Kalau katanya Kajii, Nikolai menyusut jadi bocah TK karena salah memasukan ramuan—diduga hal itu juga yang memicu asap putih tadi. Katanya lagi, anak itu akan normal sendiri setelah—mungkin—satu-dua minggu, jadi biarkan saja.

"Biarkan ndasmu," Fyodor ngedumel dalam hati.

Pasalnya ia disuruh bertanggung jawab untuk merawat Nikolai, padahal Fyodor sendiri paling tidak tahu bagaimana cara merawat anak kecil.

Fyodor menghela napas, pusing memikirkan cara untuk merawat Nikolai kecil yang kadar hiperaktifnya sudah akut—diduga sifat absurdnya datang dari sana, pantesan.

"Hng? Dos-kun kenapa?"

Lamunan Fyodor terbuyar. Didapatinya Nikolai tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan poos, lengkap dengan seragam kedodoran miliknya yang belum diganti sejak pagi—Nikolai menolak dipakaikan pakaian milik anak perempuan Pak Mori.

"Ah, nggak ada kok," Fyodor menggeleng.

"Yakin?"

"Iyaa..."

"Hng..." Nikolai diam sebentar. Tak lama kemudian kedua tangannya terulur pada Fyodor. "Gendong~" pintanya manja.

Fyodor menghela napas, lantas tersenyum tipis. "Iya iya..." ucapnya.

Perlahan Fyodor mulai membawa tubuh kecil Nikolai ke dalam gendongannya. Nikolai tertawa, senang karena bisa melihat seisi asrama dari atas.

Fyodor memperhatikan Nikolai. Wajah anak itu tampak senang walau masih rada ngeselin. Juga... imut. Entah kenapa Fyodor menyukai ekspresi anak itu.

— _Ya Tuhan, Fyodor bukan pedofil macam guru kimianya yang sadis tapi rada sableng itu, namun kenapa dirinya berharap supaya Nikolai tetap jadi anak-anak seperti itu?_

~o~

4.

"Russian Roulette?" Fyodor menoleh, memandang teman sekamarnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Yup!" Nikolai menjentikan jarinya, "jadi cara mainnya adalah meletakkan peluru di revolver, lalu kita putar dan taruh di kepala, kemudian kita tekan pelatuknya. Kalau beruntung, kita tidak akan tertembak peluru."

"Hee..." Fyodor mangut-mangut sambil meluk bantal.

"Seru, kan?" tanya Nikolai antusias, "ayo kita mainkan!"

"Tapi kita nggak punya revolver—itu ilegal di asrama," ujar Fyodor.

"Nggak perlu pakai itu—kita pakai yang lain saja, tapi peraturannya berubah sedikit," Nikolai berdiri.

Fyodor memiringkan kepala, bingung.

Nikolai nyengir. Tangannya ia buat seolah-olah sedang memegang pistol dan menodongkannya pada Fyodor. "Aku pegang pistolnya, dan pelurunya adalah cinta. Akan kutembakkan pistol ini pada Dos-kun dan— UWAH?!"

"Maho anjirr!" Fyodor bergidik ngeri setelah sukses melempari teman sekamarnya itu dengan bantal.

~o~

5.

Manik violet Fyodor terbuka. Napas pemuda itu memburu, seirama dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu beranjak duduk dan menoleh ke arah Nikolai yang tertidur di ranjang di sampingnya.

Anak itu baik-baik saja, tidak ada suatu luka apapun. Fyodor menghela napas seraya memegang dahi. Mimpi tadi rasanya nyata sekali.

"Huft, hanya mimpi, Fyodor," pemuda bersurai hitam itu menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, Fyodor kembali berbaring.

Fyodor mencoba kembali tidur, namun ia tidak bisa. Mimpi tadi terus membayanginya tiap kali ia menutup mata. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Fyodor mendapatkan mimpi mengerikan itu.

 _Mimpi di mana Nikolai diikat di sebuah kursi, lalu sesuatu yang tak kasat mata memotong tubuh pemuda itu hingga terbelab menjadi dua._

Fyodor masih ingat teriakan memilukan Nikolai yang terdengar jelas di telinganya, dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Pemuda itu meringis, lantas kembali menatap Nikolai yang tidur memunggunginya. Perlahan, pemuda itu beranjak, melangkah ke arah ranjang Nikolai dan membaringkan diri di belakang anak itu.

Tangan Fyodor memeluk Nikolai dari belakang, lalu mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

"Ngh..." Nikolai sedikit menggeliat. Manik pemuda itu perlahan terbuka, lantas melirik Fyodor yang ada di belakangnya. "Dos-kun?"

Fyodor tidak menjawab—namun pemuda itu masih terjaga.

"Ada apa...?" Nikolai memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Sejenak, hening.

"Aku bermimpi—mimpi yang menakutkan sekali..." ucap Fyodor pelan.

"Mimpi apa?"

Fyodor menggeleng. "Aku takut menceritakannya..."

Nikolai menghela napas. "Baiklah, baiklah..." ucapnya.

Perlahan pemuda bersurai pirang itu berbalik, lalu balas memeluk Fyodor. Fyodor terkesiap.

"N-nikolai..."

"Tidurlah," ucap Nikolai lembut, "jangan takut. Ada aku, kok."

Fyodor diam, lalu mengangguk pelan. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu kembali tertidur sambil menempelkan kepalanya di dada Nikolai.

 **~END~**

 **UAS DAH KELAAARRRR! HUAHAHAHA! /ditabok**

 **Okeh, jadi sebenernya ini tulisan tadi malem, w tulis di kertas dari jam setengah dua belas ampe mau jam satu—efek tidur pas sore tadi, terus berakhir gak bisa tidur dan memilih untuk nulis drabble gaje nan absurd ini.**

 **Dan UAS dah kelar. Bomat ama remedial (kalo kena), w mao nyantai-nyantai sambil baca manga yg belum sempet kebaca, huahahaha :V /ditabok /ga inget ada UNBK dianya**

 **Dan... eh, tadi ku mau ngomong apa lagi yak? :'v**

 **Dah lah, itu aja. Ketemu lagi kapan-kapan, dan semangat buat yang masih UAS :3**

 **See ya!**

 **-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
